NightClan Challenge 2 - Night is Forever
by Destiny Willowleaf
Summary: WARNING - WEIRD, DO NOT READ IF YOU THINK KOALAS SHOULD NOT BE IN THE CLANS. A koala wanders into ForeverClan territory one day, and joins them. How its life go?


**2nd NightClan challenge. **

**One Important note – Don't take this the wrong way. It's not a trollfic, just a challenge. I'm making it weird so its more enjoyable. Maybe.**

**And if you didn't know already, Warriors takes place in a fantasy version in the New Forest in England, to give a rough idea.**

One day on a ForeverClan patrol, Crookedear, Ottersmoke, Willowsoul, Nightpaw, and Graypaw were out on a patrol on the CodfishClan border.

"Ready?" Crookedear asked the patrol

"YES!" they replied. The patrol set out, not knowing that they would return with surprises...

In the middle of the forest, a lone koala was stuck in some brambles.

"Mama?" it called. "Mama, where are you?"

The koala was scared, not knowing what to do.

"I found something!" Nightpaw exclaimed, alerting the patrol she was on.

"What is it, Nightpaw?" her mentor, Crookedear, asked.

"I found a thing." She pointed to the koala.

Ottersmoke gasped. "What is it?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's bring it back to camp," Willowsoul replied, padding closer to the koala.

"It's gonna be alright, little child," she murmured.

The koala turned to her, and hugged Willowshade's leg.

"You go on ahead and finish the patrol, while I take this baby back to camp," she told Crookedear. "Graypaw, I expect to hear a good report while I'm gone."

Willowsoul then turned around, and headed back to camp.

Once Willowsoul made it to camp, Ivysnow, the deputy, turned to her.  
>"Where is the patrol you were assigned to?" she asked.<br>"They kept going, as we found this a little out of camp," she replied, lifting her leg to show the koala.

It was afraid of all the new cats, and hid behind Willowsoul.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you," Willowsoul reassured the koala.

"Well, what do we do now?" one of the warriors, Mothclaw, asked.

"It's getting cold," Willowsoul said.

"Does it drink milk?" Hawkpelt asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I could always care for it," Mintnight interrupted. The previous night, one of her kits had died.

"Maybe, if it likes you," Willowsoul replied.

She set the koala down and asked "What's your name?"

"Name?" it replied in a squeaky voice.

"Yes, name."

"Name is Night," it replied, sitting up straighter.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Willowsoul questioned.

"A girl," Night answered.

"What animal are you?"

"Koala!" Night giggled.

Willowsoul smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Night. I'm Willowsoul, but you may call me Willow."

"Willow?" she repeated.

"Yes?"

"Where's my mama?"

"I don't know." Willowsoul didn't want to say it, but she knew she had to.

Mintnight walked up to Night. "I'm Mintnight, but just remember me by Mint."

"Mint and Willow," Night repeated.

"Mint might become your mama while we search for your real one," Willowsoul explained.

"Mint is mama for now?"

"Yes," Mintnight replied, licking Night's head. "Come and meet Ice, your new sister."

Night crawled forward, staying close to her adopted mother.

"Hi Night," Icekit said.

"Hello Ice!" she replied.

Mintnight leaned towards Icekit and said, "She is going to call us by our first name, not all of it."

Icekit nodded, and told Night, "Want to meet the other kits?"

"What are kits?" she asked.

"Cats like me, who are just still little."

"Oh. They're like joeys then!" Night realized.

"Yeah. Anyway, come and meet Poison and Otter," Icekit replied, leading her to Amberfog.

"Is this the child everyone was making a ruckus about?" Amberfog asked.

"Yep! She's my new adopted sister, Night! Night, this is Amber, Poison and Otter's mama," Icekit explained.

"You're so cute," Amberfog replied.

Night grinned, and then asked Mintnight, "Mama? Where are we?"

"You're in the ForeverClan nursery," Mintnight said.

"Where are the eucalyptus leaves?"

"The what?" she replied.

"Eucalyptus leaves, or gum tree," Night replied.

"I was afraid of that," Mintnight replied. "Stay here for a moment."

Mintnight left the nursery and headed for Willowsoul.

"Willowsoul, we have a problem. Night is asking for eucalyptus leaves, but I don't think any grow around here," Mintnight explained.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Mintnight replied.

Night and Icekit wandered out of the nursery and looked at the fresh-kill pile.

"What's that?" she asked Icekit.

"Food," Icekit replied, licking her lips.

"Are we allowed to get some?"

"I'll ask mama," she replied, dashing over to Mintnight.

"Night wants to try fresh-kill, and I'm hungry too. Can we have some?" Icekit asked.

"Of course," Mintnight replied.

Icekit ran back to Night, and said, "Mama says we can!"

Night smiled. "So what kind of food is it?"

"Meat. Want some?"

"I guess..." Night chose a mouse, and bit into it.

"It's delicious!" she exclaimed, eating the whole thing in a few bites.

Willowsoul and Mintnight turned towards Night and said together, "Parenting win."*

Over the years, Night grew up to be a great member of ForeverClan. She eventually got used to waking up in the day, and going to bed at night. Her hunting skills worked well, as she could curl up and look like a rock, so when prey climbed on her, she could twist around and giving a killing bite. She never truly believed in StarClan, and every night would dream of finally meeting her mother again.

One fateful day, Breezestar called a Clan meeting.

"I, Breezestar, leader of ForeverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Nightpaw, Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Nightpaw replied.  
>"I do as well!" Icepaw exclaimed.<br>"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Nightwillow, in honor of Willowsoul, one of your foster mothers. StarClan honors your kindness and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForeverClan. Icepaw, from this moment you will be known as Icemint, in honor of your mother, Mintnight. StarClan honors your bravery and willpower, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForeverClan." "Nightwillow! Icemint! Nightwillow! Icemint!" the cats cheered. Nightwillow smiled, and thought, "This is my home now. Not the zoo, but here, with the cats I grew up with. Even though I am different, it's what makes me me."

**The end! :D** **I really enjoyed the way this went. I don't really care that it's 9 months late, I still made it!** *** Before anyone asks, no, they aren't mated. Its just that Willowsoul and Mintnight are friends, and Willow was like a second mother to Night. **


End file.
